The Hangover
by February Breeze
Summary: Evandar wakes up dressed in I 3 NY clothing, Oromis has Katy Perry's "Last friday night" stuck in his head and Vrael has a tattoo of a girl named Stacy on his back... note: rather crazy, a bit rude & slightly suggestive. Not meant to be taken seriously.


**The Hangover **

**No, these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Chris Paolini, except the ones I made up and bla bla bla... you know the rest. Please don't kill me.**

Sunlight.

Terrible sunlight.

Terrible blinding sunlight, and unnecessarily loud sounds.

Instead of it's usual 'tick-tock, tick-tock' the clock in the clock seemed to make more of a 'bing-bong' sound. Somewhere under my feet, one of my work colleagues opened a window, making a horrible screeching noise. In the forest, a dragon roared. I didn't think it was possible for a dragon roar to sound any louder, but it obviously is.

All this I heard from under the table.

What was I doing under the table? Being hungover, mostly, although how I got there I really didn't remember.

I did remember, however, that I probably wasn't the only one in my condition, and that the others were probably far worse of than me. So I got up.

Upon looking in the mirror that occupied the centre of the wall in the office that I was in, I noticed that I wasn't wearing the same clothes as yesterday, which wasn't surprising. Instead of my plain black and green robes, I was now clad in some strange blue trousers and a soft shirt with "I **3 **NY" written on it in big, black letters.

I forced myself to avoid looking at my face and open the door out of the study, which I happened to be alone in. I hobbled down the stairs and into the side office that didn't belong to anyone in particular.

When I started to turn the handle, somebody shouted from the inside:

"Stop! Who is it?"

I smiled to myself. "It's me, Evandar, can I come in?"

"If you must"

I entered the room, aware that I might see something quite unexpected. I was right: Vrael was hiding behind a chair... stark naked. So then, like the great friend that I am, I burst out laughing. I didn't mean to be cruel, but he was just so ridiculous.

Luckily he wasn't in to bad a mood, otherwise he would have shot lightening at me or something. But he didn't, he laughed with me.

"What... What happened last night?" I managed, fighting back the giggles that threatened to overcome the conversation.

"I don't know... all I remember is you and I trying to get down the stairs with Oromis..."

Suddenly, I realized what I was forgetting.

"Where the heck is my brother anyway?" Yes, Mr. Logic is my brother.

Vrael's face dropped "I have no idea"

"Well... Do you remember where we went? At all?"

Vrael's face screwed up from the effort of thinking.

"Um..." he started "We went down the stairs, then we fell down some stairs, then we sort of spun around a lot... you said something about coke, Oromis said something about karaoke, a girl said something about bed, then I felt a pain on my back... more spinning, dancing I think, then the girl said something about home, suddenly the volume dropped, pain, cold, swimming, spinning, carry Oromis up stairs ... blackness"

"So... he's upstairs?" I ventured. _Vrael certainly remembers more than me _I thought.

Vrael nodded "We should look for him"

So we did look for him, and it took us about two hours of looking to actually find him. In a cupboard.

Yes, Mr. I' was in a broom cupboard, curled up in the foetal position, with his head in a bucket.

"Wake up Romy" Vrael shouted at my brother.

No reaction.

"Good morning Oromis" he tried again.

I sighed. That would never work. I leaned close to my brother's ear and whispered:

"Glaedr set fire to the library"

He shot up like grass in spring. "NO! Oh dammit Ev! Don't do that to me!"

I shrugged. "You shouldn't keep falling for it"

"This is very important Romy" Vrael intoned very slowly "What do you remember from last night?"

Oromis smiled "Absolutely nothing. Although I do have a song stuck in my head"

Vrael and I immediately reached for his mind, and heard a strange rhythmically challenging song in which a young girl sang about something that she had done Last Friday Night. It included dancing on tabletops and putting "Barbie" on a barbecue. She also seemed to be wondering what to tell her boss.

We withdrew our contact very fast.

"What the hell?" was Vrael's very apt question.

"I have no idea" admitted Oromis "But it's quite scary"

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because for some reason I know that that song was sung by Katy Perry live in a club in New York City last night, which, by the way, was a Friday" answered Oromis, seeming to confuse himself slightly.

"Ouch" he added, clutching at his head in agony and curling back up under his bucket.

"Hi boys!" came a shout from down the hallway.

I turned toward the sound and my heart skipped a beat: Islanzadi and her friend Anne were coming towards us. For a thirty year old elf-boy, those two girls were the ultimate dream. Well, Islanzadi was. Anne was a human, and she wasn't as pretty as her elf-friend.

I resisted the urge to smooth my hair back.

"Hey guys, how do you feel?" asked Islanzadi.

"That's a cruel question to ask them, Iz, a cruel question" giggled Anne.

"How do you...?"

Anne's look stopped me from talking.

"I saw you carrying Oromis down the stairs yesterday, at about five in the afternoon. You told me you were practising for your far-in-the-future stag party" she explained.

"Who's getting married?" asked Islanzadi.

"Nobody, it's just in case. That's what boys do Iz, they spend their youth practising for things that are never going to happen... like, for a totally random and hint-free example, elvish stag parties" explained Anne, grinning cheekily.

It was rather strange to speak with her, she was usually very quiet, and I had always thought her personality to be similar to her appearance: plain and not particularly interesting. Obviously you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

"Don't joke about it Andy, drinking as much as they did is dangerous" Islanzadi scolded her friend.

"Only on a regular basis" murmured Anne (or Andy, depending on how well you knew her).

"Sorry... How would you know that?" Oromis had finally emerged from the cupboard. He looked terrible.

"My father is a tavern owner" Andy explained "And you look like you need another day's sleep. What did they do to you last night?"

Oromis shrugged. "By the sound of it you know more than I do... you say that _they_ carried _me _down a flight of stairs? Not the other way around?"

"Hey! You don't have to look after us that often!" snapped Vrael.

"Of course not" my brother's voice was rich with irony.

"Anyway" Islanzadi stopped the conversation swiftly "We came looking for you because we need Oromis' key to the restricted section of the library"

"And we wanted to check if you're okay" added Andy.

"_You _wanted to check if _Oromis _was okay" corrected her friend.

Andy blushed, murmuring something along the lines of "He looked so helpless yesterday"

Oromis smiled apologetically, making Andy blush even more and stare at her feet.

Vrael made a puking gesture and told us to get on with it.

"Get on with what?" Oromis came back down to earth faster than the girl, who was still flushed deep red.

"The _key _Oromis!" I exclaimed.

"What key...? Oh hang on, yes, the library... section... restricted... yes I'll just... find... moment..." My brother can be such a dork sometimes. I feel it comes from spending twelve hours a day with his nose stuck in a book. He learnt to read before his third birthday, believe it or not. That was before he could speak. He didn't say anything until he was four, and his first words were "Mother, please don't say _you is_,for it is part of a rather incorrect dialect, and sadly typical of southern areas".

Yeah. Total dork.

After a moment of looking through his pockets, Oromis turned to me "You haven't seen it have you?"

"Who's key is it Oromis?" I asked exasperated.

"The librarian's" he answered after a moment of thought.

"Are we talking about the shiny golden key that Oromis had in his coat pocket yesterday?" asked Vrael.

Oromis nodded. "Oh... well I gave that coat to Stacy" he coughed nervously.

"Who?"

Vrael turned around and lifted up his shirt. On his back was a pretty decent drawing of a blonde human girl with the name Stacy written next to it in black ink.

"The girl I was with last night" he grinned maliciously.

"You... you gave _my _key to a random female whom you only met last night? She was probably a prostitute, or _worse_! Dammit! How are we ever going to find it!" whined Oromis.

"We'll leave you to it shall we?" Andy said while she dragged Islanzadi away from the pretty pathetic scene.

I closed my eyes for a moment and covered my ears. I had started to hear a strange whining in my ears and was getting terribly dizzy.

"So are we going?" Vrael brought me back to earth.

"Um... sure, let's go" I had no idea what I had just agreed to, but Oromis and Vrael had obviously talked about it a lot, because we all headed down some stairs and into a dimly lit room with a big chest of draws in the corner. To my surprise, the other two climbed into the draws one after the other and, so they wouldn't realize that I hadn't been listening, I climbed in after them. Then I experimented a familiar spinning motion. Spin. Spin. Flash. Darkness. Traffic. Hang on... what the heck is traffic?

**Author's Note: Using the famous words from Richard From Pointless: "Hiya! Hello!"**

** You may think that, because I'm writing something as ridiculous as this story, I'm a freak. You may very well be right. I don't really give a squirrel...**

** Anyways, for anyone interested, "The Hangover" will be a two part fic about some of my favourite characters from THE INHERITANCE CYCLE: Oromis (who I used to fancy but am sort-off-pretending-to-be-and-on-the-way-to-being over now), Evandar (who I **_**really **_**think should be Oromis' brother) and Vrael (who I have always for some obscure reason imagined as a funnyboy come womanizer...). Andy is mine and mine alone, and Islanzadi is just there cause I had nothing better to do. I don't really like her. She annoys me. You could say I hate her. A little birdie told me that something very horrible will happen to her in Part Two... I can't wait! Muahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!**

** Comments are appreciated, even if they're just to ask me if I'm on drugs, which by the way I am **_**not.**_

__**Lots of dragon-hugs and dwarf-kisses (eeeeew why did I write something so gross?) from your dear friend/freak-in-the-corner-that-I'm-pretending-not-to-know:**

** February Breeze :))**

**PS.- forgive me, I'm in a strange mood...**


End file.
